Kita sibuk Mello
by Nate Mello Jeevas
Summary: Matt dan Near kenapa sih diajak ngobrol aja gak mau? Terjebak di salju nan membosankan seperti ini gak enak tau!


Death note © Tsugumi Ohba & Takeshi Obata

Kita sibuk Mello © Nate Mello Jeevas

.

.

.

Tumpukan suci sejak semalam terus bertambah hingga menghalangi seluruh pintu Wammy House hari ini (tidak tau hingga kapan).

Beruntung, pagi ini tidak ada hujan salju seperti semalam. Tidak beruntung, seluruh pintu panti tidak dapat dibuka barang satu inci. Banyak anak Wammy mendesah kecewa. Tumpukan putih didepan mata yang terhalang kaca sangat menggoda untuk dimainkan. Tak terkecuali seorang bocah pirang azure yang sedang menatap bosan bocah merah disampingnya. Bocah merah itu sedang bermesraan dengan gadget usang bobrok tidak berguna.

Saking mesranya sampai sang pirang azure muak karena tidak mendapatkan sama sekali perhatian dari bocah merah.

Mello, si pirang azure, sangat ingin bermain salju hari ini. Bukan di dalam kamar terjebak bersama bocah merah penggila PSP paling acuh sedunia, huft.

Mencoba mendapatkan (sedikit saja) perhatian si merah, "Matt, main salju yuk," si pirang mencoba mengajak bermain. Mungkin basa basi bisa mengusir bosan melanda.

"Kau lihat salju lebat menutupi pintu kan, Mells? Oh, atau matamu terkena miopi ringan?" Acuh Matt berkata tanpa menoleh ke Mello. Tangannya memainkan PSP sangat lincah ke kanan kiri. Juga fokusnya terhadap game patut diberi acungan jempol.

Terkadang Mello berpikir, apa semua gamers seperti Mail Jeevas alias Matt adalah seorang cuek dan antisocial setinggi langit? Entahlah.

Salah memilih topik pembicaraan tidak membuat mulut mungil Mello kapok berkicau. Malah mulut itu sekarang disumpal coklat oleh dirinya sendiri—agar makin semangat ngoceh, alasannya.

"Kamu autis, Matt," sindirnya yang (syukurlah) mendapat balasan huh? dari Matt.

"Bermain setiap saat dengan benda elektronik yang hanya membuat miopi dan sakit kepala adalah kebiasaan tidak baik, Matt," lanjut Mello belum puas nyindir.

"Aku tau dan bukan urusanmu, kan? Sekarang bisakah kau diam barang sejenak?" omel Matt jengkel merasa terganggu aktifitasnya dan dibalas debaman pintu dari Mello.

BLAM

Mello minggat ke kamar Near tanpa menoleh ke Matt yang sedang nyengir jahil. Eh?

.

.

.

Suara pintu terbuka tanpa ketukan adalah ciri khas Mello bertamu kamar semua anak di Wammy House. Kecuali kamar Roger tentu saja, tidak perlu diperjelas bukan?

Ckiet.

"Sekali kali bisakah kau bersikap sopan, Mello?" Tegur pemilik kamar (tanpa menoleh) sedikit risih akan kebiasaan Mello yang buruk itu. Puzzle putih tanpa corak nampaknya jauh lebih menarik daripada makhluk pirang penggila coklat yang seenaknya masuk ke kamar orang tanpa permisi.

"Aku bete sama Matt," curah Mello kepada pemilik kamar lalu mencoba duduk di marmer yang dingin sambil bersandar nyaman di punggung Near.

Near membalas "Lalu?" seolah tidak peduli. Atau memang tidak peduli? Entahlah.

"Ish! Bisa tidak menatap orang yang sedang berbicara denganmu, Near?" Mello berdiri kesal.

"Aku sedang—"

BLAM

"—sibuk," Near pun menyunggingkan senyum transparan melihat Mello minggat dari kamarnya tanpa diusir.

.

.

.

Sepanjang koridor terlihat sepi tanpa anak anak. Kemana mereka? Entahlah, Mello tidak cukup peduli. Toh kalau sepi dia jadi bisa menghentakkan kaki keras keras.

"AAAAA MATT NYEBELIN NEAR JAUUUH LEBIH NYEBELIN! Teman macam apa yang tidak mau tau kadar kebosanan temannya sendiri yang sudah mencapai batas maksimum?! AAAA SALJU SIALAN," raum Mello pada udara. Ini hari apa sih sampai dia nyaris mati kebosanan? Dan kemana anak anak Wammy sialan tak berguna itu? Hhh~ Mello mengacak rambut frustasi sampai matanya menangkap sebuah objek menarik. Sebuah coklat dengan secarik kertas bertuliskan 'teruntuk Mello'.

Oh orang baik hati mana yang mau maunya memberi coklat gratis kepada dia?

Dibuka kertas itu penuh efek dramatisir biar durasi menjadi panjang sedikit entah untuk maksud apa.

Terpampang nyata tulisan ceker ayam Matt, "eh kamu bosen, Mells? Yaudah ke taman belakang aja yuk," yang membuat Mello segera melesat. Tidak lupa coklat batang berbalut bungkusan berwarna kuning hadiah dari Matt.

.

.

.

Warna warni meriahkan putih suci di depan Azure Mello. Terbesit dipikiran Mello, 'siapa yang ulang tahun hari ini? Wah pasti dia beruntung! Ultah bareng salju, man!'

Lagi asik asik Mello melamun datang cecunguk merah dan putih mengagetkan. Boo! "Eh tobleron! Tobleron!"

Near dan Matt tertawa serentak. Latah kok mewah banget. "HAHAHA, Mells! Sakit perutku!" Gelakan Matt membuat seluruh wajah Mello merah, bahkan telinganya juga. Merasa wajahnya panas di tengah dinginnya salju ia membentak Matt, "KALAU SAKIT YA DIAM!"

Sukses bikin Matt dan Near speechless. _Manisssnya~_ adalah kata hati mereka berdua (tumben) kompak.

Matt dan Near merangkul Mello lalu seenaknya mencium pipi Mello. Matt di kanan Near di kiri. Sekarang rasanya seluruh tubuh Mello memerah, "Selamat ulang tahun, Mell(o)s," bisik mereka berdua seduktif. Oke, mereka berhasil membuat Mello membatu.

"Mello mendekatlah kemari kita rayakan ulang tahunmu. Kalian juga Near, Matt!" Ajak Roger sambil membuat barbeque. Lalu seenaknya Matt dan Near menggeret Mello yang masih membatu.

Tamat.

A/n: HAPPY BIRTHDAY MIHAEL KEEHL SAYANG! Oh bunda bangga sekali denganmu yang memiliki dua seme *peluk Matt Near*

Sekarang, Nate boleh minta review minna san? *puppy eye's *

Jaa nee^^


End file.
